


Paths Crossed

by wamomo



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wamomo/pseuds/wamomo
Summary: Snippets into the lives of Ren, Jeanne and Men.
Relationships: Iron Maiden Jeanne & Tao Ren, Iron Maiden Jeanne/Tao Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

It’s the way her hair gets tangled against his in her sleep, the way she’d kiss Men seconds after he falls asleep. It’s the way she receives him every evening when he finally comes home after work, a gentle kiss, their lips barely brushing, the smell of her baking numbing his senses.

Ren never considered himself the romantic type of man; he never aspired to have a family and never dared to dream of true happiness. And then somehow she popped out of nowhere and swept him off his feet. Suddenly he wanted to buy her every luxury his wealth could buy, he wanted to hold her and tell her all about his day, he wanted to fill their house with flowers as beautiful as her. He fell in love. The moment Yoh saw him, he knew. It was obvious to anyone who’d been in love; Ren had the same puppy-eyes Yoh saw reflected in the mirror each day.

That day, the day of the reunion, all of the legendary warriors had the same question in their minds, no one dared to ask outloud, who’d want to unleash the fury of O-Ren Tao almighty? How did they end up together? Yoh didn’t seem too surprised and the others were certain he was the first to know, even before meeting in Funbari.

It’s the way she’d touch him, undress him, kiss him. The way she moans his name and holds his cheek in the dead of night. He loved the way she’d fall asleep on his shoulder whenever they were watching TV and how she’d nurse even doves back to life.

He loved his new life.

But above all things, he loved his family the most.


	2. Chapter 2

The sea reminded her of home, or at least what she had considered a home as a child. It was soothing, she remembers the excitement of waking up to a high tide, going down the many steps that would lead her to her only friend as fast as she could whenever she felt overwhelmed by her many responsibilities. The ocean didn't ask anything of her, unlike many of the others in her life. It just listened. Sometimes it caressed her feet while she told it all about her insecurities and her many questions regarding her mission in this life. She came to love the ocean like a child loves her grandmother.

From a very young age, she learned that nature is closely linked with mentality. She knows a walk in the woods can calm her anxiety, and she began to love taking time to pot plants and look after them to keep her mind occupied from sorrow. Those things have stayed with her throughout her life. As she grew older, she found peace in her torture. It was difficult for her, back then, to imagine a better place to explore her thoughts than inside that thorny casket. She took on her mission as gracefully as she could and, with time, the smell of blood fit her like a cologne.

Sometimes she could still taste it, the fresh blood in her mouth, the irony taste and the sweetness that comes with it. She was genuinely afraid of falling into old habits with this new life that was given to her, a life filled with so many beautiful things to be grateful for she felt guilty at times, but she’s learned to push those intrusive thoughts away. She’d focus on her new home instead.

Her home is somewhere else now, far from the secluded island she grew up in, far from ducking stools and stocks, her home is wherever her beautiful son would laugh and play, her home was in the arms of her beloved.

With the weight of the world no longer resting on her shoulders (it never did), she’s grown to learn her suffering isn’t a synonym of happiness for others, she’s learned to appreciate all the colors in between her former black and white world. 

Now whenever she smiles, she knows Men feels better, and whenever she laughs, it’s like music to Ren’s ears, so she’s made it her new mission to be happy, so others around her can share her joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. much. fluff.
> 
> Thank you for reading, it means the world to me. Let me know what you think. <3

**Author's Note:**

> It's an old piece I had published but decided to delete and work on again. Let me know what you think of, thank you for reading. It means a lot to me.


End file.
